


The impossible boy

by MysteryWeb



Category: Bubble Boy (2001), The Impossible | Lo Imposible (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Friends to Lovers, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Bubble Boy (2001), Post-The Impossible | Lo Imposible (2012)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: La familia Bennett espera a que Maria mejore para regresar a casa. Lucas recibe una carta de su vecino, Jimmy, el “Niño burbuja” como es llamado por vivir dentro de una burbuja literalmente por haber nacido sin sistema inmunológico. Tras varias cartas intercambiadas, finalmente regresan a casa. Lucas piensa en darle una última a Jimmy, pero necesita oír su respuesta apenas termine de leerla.





	The impossible boy

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas terminé de ver Bubble Boy tuve que escribir algo lindo entre ambos personajes. Jimmy es lo más tierno del universo. Jake está precioso en esa película. Véanla cuando puedan.
> 
> Lucas no pasaba de los 12 en The Impossible, me parece, pero acá tendría la misma edad de Jimmy.

La mirada del mayor de los tres hermanos estaba posada sobre el cielo azul al otro lado de la ventana. Se sonrió al sentir el peso de las cabezas de sus hermanos sobre sus hombros, sus pequeñas manos tomadas sobre su regazo. Sentirlos también lo hacía sentir vivo a él. 

—Toma —el porte gigante de su padre le interrumpió el paisaje. Cuando bajó la vista a lo que le estaba extendiendo, vio una lata de gaseosa, la cual se la arrebató de las manos lo más veloz que le fue posible teniendo en cuenta el impedimento que tenía. Su padre lo reemplazó, y sus hermanos terminaron, uno acostado sobre los asientos y el regazo de su padre, y el más pequeño acurrucado en uno de sus brazos. Apenas se incorporó, abrió la lata y bebió ese néctar color café—. Casi lo olvido —su padre se incorporó un poco para sacar un sobre doblado del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—. Para ti. 

—¿Para mí? —preguntó el aludido. 

—Es para ti. El ejército está repartiendo cartas de apoyo. 

—¿Y una es para mí?

—Tiene tu nombre, ¿o eres ciego?

El muchacho volvió su vista al sobre de caligrafía peculiar donde, efectivamente, su nombre estaba escrito, junto con el hotel en el que se habían hospedado hasta que el tsunami arrasó con él y con todo lo que osaba atravesarse a su paso. Curioso, volvió a darle un sorbo a su bebida y se sentó en el suelo frente a su padre que pese a estar comiendo comida chatarra –algo sobre lo que su madre estaría completamente en desacuerdo- estaba pronto a seguir el camino de los sueños que sus hermanos habían tomado horas atrás. 

“_Lucas:_

_¿Cómo estás? Me enteré lo sucedido en el hotel donde estás. Espero que todos se encuentren bien. De corazón espero que así sea. Mamá se puso a cocinar y mandó a papá a repartir sus galletas a cambio de dinero. Así funciona el trabajo de nuestros padres, ¿no? Sé que esto no es demasiado, pero espero que sirva para que te compres un refresco y algo de comida (eran monedas, pero papá los cambió por billetes para que pudiera enviártelo, espero que haya servido para algo)._

_Extraño las charlas que teníamos por las noches. ¿Recuerdas esa broma que me contaste? ¿Que tu papá les contó cuando estaban cenando? ¡¡Todavía recuerdo cuando mamá vino a la habitación y me mandó a dormir porque no podía dejar de reírme!! Realmente me gustaría poder cenar contigo algún día. Esperaré aquí hasta que regreses a casa sano y salvo. _

_Con todo cariño, Jimmy._”

Lucas se sonrió. Levantó la mirada para decirle algo a su padre, pero lo encontró dormido. Miró a ambos lados hasta que una enfermera pasó por el pasillo como ocurría cada hora.

—Disculpe —le dijo a la mujer, quien se sorprendió al verlo en el suelo—. ¿Tiene un bolígrafo y papel que pueda prestarme? 

—Puedes ir a pedirlo prestado a la recepción —el cambió de expresión del niño le dio a entender a la mujer que algo le impedía trasladarse hasta ese lugar. Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza.

—Mi papá está durmiendo y si se despierta y no me ve por aquí…

La enfermera volteó a ver al hombre en cuestión y asintió. 

—Ya veo. Puedo alcanzártelo cuando termine mi ronda, ¿eso te parece bien?

La mirada del niño se iluminó, y le respondió con palabras y una gran sonrisa.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Una vez finalizado su trabajo –en lo que concernía a esos sesenta minutos en particular-, la enfermera volvió donde Lucas y su familia estaba, encontrando al niño sentado en los asientos comiendo del paquete de frituras que su padre había dejado a medio comer.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo la mujer entregándole un par de hojas y un bolígrafo y mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Y tu familia? 

—Están en el cuarto de mamá. 

—¿No les trajeron la cena? 

—Yo ya terminé —respondió Lucas mirándola unos segundos antes de volver su atención a la pila de papeles extendidos sobre el asiento de al lado y posando la punta del bolígrafo sobre el papel; pero como si de repente hubiese recordado algo, aún con la boca repleta de frituras, la miró—. Muchas gracias. 

—No es nada, muchacho —le dijo la enfermera antes de volver sobre sus pasos y dejarlo solo. 

Entre frituras, un creciente dolor de estómago y una ligera sequedad en la boca, Lucas empezó a esbozar su respuesta. 

“_Jimmy:_

_Gracias por tu carta. Estamos bien. Pasamos por un montón de cosas, pero te contaré todo cuando volvamos a casa. Mamá fue traslada a un hospital a la capital. ¡Esa ola gigante fue un caos! Creo que va a costarme un tiempo volver a ver un lago, un río o una maldita tina llena, ¿sabes?_”

En medio de su escritura, Lucas suspiró.

“_Tuve mucho miedo. Lo único que supe en medio de todo eso era que lo último que quería es ver a mi familia con vida. _

_¡Claro que tendremos esa cena, amigo! _

_¡Todos juntos!_

_¡Tú, yo, y nuestras familias! ¡Todos juntos!_

_Cuando regresemos espero que ya hayas salido de esa burbuja y verte de pie en la puerta de tu casa cuando bajemos del auto, ¡¿me oíste?!_

_Gracias por tus palabras, se las diré a mi familia cuando vaya a saludar a mamá. _

_Te quiere, Lucas_.”

[...] 

La recuperación de María había llevado alrededor de un mes, y por expreso pedido de ella es que pudieron regresar a su hogar. Todavía caminaba con una muleta, pero podía terminar la rehabilitación en su país natal. 

—No hay nada como el hogar —le dijo su esposo. La aludida lo miró y le sonrió. 

—¡Miren! —exclamó Thomas desde el asiento trasero.

—¡Son los Livingston! —exclamó Simon.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo el conductor sonriendo al ver lo que sus vecinos habían hecho en honor a su regreso. 

Un gran cartel iba de una punta a la otra de la calle con un enorme mensaje dándoles la bienvenida de regreso a su hogar. A ambos lados de la acera otra hilera de carteles se elevaba con diferentes colores pero con mensajes similares. El vehículo se estacionó en la acera frente a su hogar y los ocupantes bajaron del mismo. Lucas, que había cargado a Simon para bajarlo, se lo entregó a su madre y empezó a buscar frenéticamente a alguien con la mirada. Miles de rostros entre conocidos y desconocidos se le venían encima, sus expresiones rebosantes de afecto y felicidad por verlos ahí. Antes de empezar a meterse entre el tumulto de personas, Lucas sacó el sobre que tenía en su bolsillo. Era una carta cerrada que todavía no había enviado y que tenía que entregar en ese preciso momento, sin importar el cansancio que le pesaba sobre la espalda.

—¿Lucas? —oyó su nombre mencionarse a la distancia. Su dueño lo había reconocido, pero Lucas, ¿cómo podría? Si había dejado de lado la ropa que siempre le había comprado su madre, y parecía que por primera vez en la vida Jimmy Livingston había tomado control sobre su vida, aunque todavía tenía mucho que aprender—. ¡Lucas! 

—¡Jimmy! —exclamó el aludido, abriéndose paso entre el gentío para llegar al muchacho vestido con una remera, una chaqueta, pantalón y zapatillas. Había sido llevado a la peluquería y su cabello ya no estaba pobremente cortado por las manos de su madre que con guantes de hule por medio, había hecho lo mejor que pudo.

—Hola —lo saludó Jimmy con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. 

—Hola. 

—¡Hice lo que me pediste! —exclamó con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. 

—Ya veo —dijo Lucas mirándolo de arriba abajo. Por primera vez, y sin burbujas por medio, se estaba dando cuenta que Jimmy era realmente más alto que él. 

—No recibí tu carta —musitó Jimmy en un tono tan bajo que Lucas pareció no haber podido oírlo. 

—¿Qué? —exclamó Lucas acercándose a él. 

—¡Que no recibí tu carta! Y empecé a preocuparme.

—Lo siento —se excusó Lucas tomando el valor para entregarle el sobre cerrado que seguía arrugando en una de sus manos—. Es que quería entregártela personalmente…

Lucas extendió su puño cerrado, Jimmy lo miró y luego tomó la carta entre sus manos. 

—¿Tengo que…?

—Por favor…

Jimmy asintió, abrió el sobre y leyó el contendido de la carta. La expresión que Lucas estaba viendo pareció pasar por todos los estados, pero de todas ellas, Lucas rescataba su sonrisa. De alguna manera, Lucas reaccionó cuando se encontró con la mirada de Jimmy. 

—¿Y… tú qué dices?

—Me parece bien —resolvió el aludido levantando los hombros.

—Te parece bien —reiteró Lucas moviéndose insistentemente en su lugar.

—¿Eso es una buena respuesta? —preguntó Jimmy. Lucas le respondió con una mueca de incomprensión para terminar asintiendo efusivamente con la cabeza. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los brazos de Jimmy rodeando su cuerpo. Lucas se quedó inmóvil. No quería que ese mágico momento se terminara jamás—. Estoy feliz. Estoy feliz porque estás aquí.

—Yo también —musitó Lucas—. Yo también estoy feliz de haber vuelto a casa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden seguirnos y hacer sus pedidos en nuestras redes sociales: [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Instagram](https://instagram.com/mystery.web) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web) 🔮🕸


End file.
